Betrayal
by lynavra
Summary: Spoilers BD. No puede ser, es imposible. Irina queda totalmente estática en su posición y los mira al mismo tiempo sin perder detalle, creyendo haberse vuelto loca.


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto lo he ideado yo, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Te aviso de que hay spoilers de "Breaking Dawn" igual de grandes que una catedral. Tú decides si lees esto o no, yo me lavo las manos totalmente. _

-.-.-

**Betrayal**

Echa de menos a sus hermanas y también a Carmen y Eleazar. Jamás han pasado tanto tiempo separados desde hace muchísimos siglos, más de los que cualquiera podría imaginar, y no le gusta lo que eso la hace sentir porque Irina nunca ha estado de acuerdo en conservar tantos aspectos de su humanidad. La mayor parte de las veces son fáciles de obviar, al menos así ha sido para ella, pero hay otras que sencillamente es imposible. Está segura de ello desde hace más de un año.

Lo único que ha hecho durante los cuatro últimos meses ha sido peregrinar hacia ninguna parte, de un lado para otro sin parar. Ha tenido que recordarse a sí misma muchas veces el porqué de estar en esa situación, ya que a ella jamás le ha agradado la vida nómada.

Alejarse de su familia no ha servido para hacerla entrar en razón, pues sigue teniendo la misma rabia contenida volviéndola loca a cada segundo, si bien considera que ya va siendo hora de solucionar las cosas.

A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la postura tomada por los Cullen a la hora de proteger a los sucios licántropos que asesinaron a Laurent, hace días que ha llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es hacer la paz y así poder regresar junto a los suyos en Denali; ni siquiera se despidió de ellos antes de largarse corriendo a cualquier parte en cuanto supo que habían aceptado asistir a la boda de Edward y la humana donde, con total probabilidad, estarían esas nuevas compañías que frecuentan.

Ante todo, Irina tiene un enorme sentido de la fidelidad familiar forjado a base de golpes y giros del destino. Es únicamente por eso que ahora se dirige a Forks, no por otra cosa.

Cuando entra por primera vez al pueblo es consciente del territorio que pertenece a aquellos con los que no quiere encontrarse por nada del mundo, no ahora, no en este momento, por lo que da sus pasos con detalle y siempre alerta.

No se puede decir que las visitas a Forks hayan sido habituales por su parte, pero sabe perfectamente dónde puede salir a la luz ya que no supondrá ningún problema, es por eso que se adentra en la parte del bosque del que terminará saliendo para llegar al riachuelo junto a la mansión. Sin embargo, antes de conseguirlo, aprecia distintas esencias que la desconciertan.

Su primera opción es echar a correr en la dirección en que parecen estar y así lo hace.

A su paso aparta todo tipo de ramas y enseres de la naturaleza viva mientras esquiva otros tantos. Hay algo en el olor que predomina por encima de los otros dos que le inspira violencia y ella sabe bien de qué se trata. De hecho, va hacia ellos por si puede servir de alguna ayuda contra el licántropo cuyo efluvio le está corroyendo las entrañas.

No se plantea en ningún momento el tipo de escena que puede encontrar; no quiere hacerlo, sólo sabe lo que siente y no es algo bueno, ¿y si alguno de los Cullen está en peligro? Irina siempre ha dicho que es antinatural y vergonzoso que anden con ese tipo de gente, pero no por eso va a dejar que los maten.

No reflexiona demasiado, ella sabe que los Cullen tienen una especie de alianza con los licántropos pero aún así uno de sus resortes internos la hace creer que talvez eso haya salido mal. Después de todo, es de esperar que algo tan extraño obtenga una resolución negativa.

La nieve fundida se expande a su paso hasta que llega a un saliente empinado desde el que tiene visión panorámica del lugar, se trata de un amplio prado.

Observa detenidamente y no tarda en encontrar a una mujer, es vampiro y no recuerda haberla visto nunca. Tan sólo sería un punto en la inmensidad de la nada para cualquier humano, mas no para alguien como ella. Su cara no le es familiar y aún así cree estar segura de quién se trata, pues únicamente puede ser la esposa de Edward Cullen ya transformada. Ha escuchado muchas historias sobre ella, muchas descripciones, y es capaz de asociar su físico humano que aún perdura entre la brutal belleza y palidez.

Sin embargo, no está sola. Un hombre de tez más oscura la acompaña y parecen charlar tranquilamente: es él, es uno de ellos, en su forma humana pero un licántropo.

La asaltan multitud de imágenes de Laurent y su convivencia en Denali, como si fuese una película pasando ante sus ojos, recuerdos y más recuerdos que no cesan. Sentimientos que había tratado de mantener enterrados por su propia supervivencia.

Hasta que de repente ve algo más, algo que no entiende. No puede ser, es imposible. Irina queda totalmente estática en su posición y los mira al mismo tiempo sin perder detalle, creyendo haberse vuelto loca.

Ahora ya sabe a quién pertenecía cada uno de los efluvios que la habían invadido minutos atrás, si bien no puede aceptar que sea cierto.

Una niña correteando a su alrededor, una niña hermosa y pálida, una niña dando un enorme salto hasta donde se encuentran. Una _niña inmortal_.

Se pregunta una y mil veces cómo Carlisle ha podido permitir algo así sabiendo de primera mano cómo se castigan ese tipo de cosas, sabiendo que son completamente ilegales. Aparte de peligrosas e imprudentes. Enfermizas. Horribles. _Prohibidas_.

Han creado un ser inmortal a partir de una pequeña e inocente niña que además puede ponerlos a todos en peligro exponiéndose en cualquier momento, matando al que se le ponga por delante. Hay cosas que no se pueden permitir.

Y a pesar de haber intentando de manera acérrima detener los recuerdos de aquel día, no es capaz de lograrlo y ahora ya no sólo ve a Laurent, sino también a su madre. A su madre y a otro pequeño inmortal. Juntos, ardiendo. Sólo ve fuego y más fuego, nota que todo su cuerpo se enciende y retuerce junto a cada uno de los gritos de Kate y ve a Tanya tirada en el suelo, paralizada. Y vuelve el fuego y los gritos se repiten para después terminar de improviso, transformándose en el más pudoroso e hiriente silencio.

Ahora Irina ya no es más que una estatua sin vida, inmutable sobre la pendiente. El mundo comienza a ir muy despacio y luego, se detiene.

Mira en la dirección de antes y ahora sólo la ve a ella, que a su vez la está observando detenidamente. Ya no piensa en nada, su mente ha quedado totalmente vacía a la espera de que todo vuelva a recomponerse por dentro. A que cada una de las piezas retorne a su lugar, si es que es posible.

Mantiene la mirada fija y nota que desde el otro lado del claro está moviendo la mano, talvez en un gesto de saludo. No le importa, le da igual lo que quiera hacer, le da igual quién se cree que es esa muchacha para poder saltarse las normas porque sí. Está rabiosa, ya no sólo vengativa, sino colérica.

Ha recordado muchas cosas que no deseaba sacar de los cajones del olvido, cosas que no la benefician en absoluto.

La actitud indiferente de la ahora Sra. Cullen le resulta inmoral y totalmente irrespetuosa hacia todo aquel que ha sufrido como ella por la plaga de los niños inmortales, hacia todos los que murieron por aquella estúpida causa sin sentido.

Pone una mueca y deja escapar un leve gruñido.

Su visita de cortesía y paz llega al punto álgido del absurdo cuando escucha una voz infantil gritando alegremente a metros de distancia, seguida de un aullido. Algo se rompe y desgarra en su corazón muerto, siente que la apuñalan fuertemente y retuercen su interior. Es él, seguro que es él.

Se gira, lo mira y otra oleada de tortura la envuelve por completo porque él puede ser el causante de todo su actual dolor, de esa pena que lleva encima desde hace mucho más de un año. Pudo haber sido quien destruyó su reencontrada felicidad.

Es el colmo, no puede tolerarlo.

Carlisle los ha traicionado a todos, inclusive a ella una vez más. Ha tratado de concederles el beneficio de la duda únicamente porque eran parte de su propia familia, o eso pensaba, y les han estado ocultando cosas horribles. Ahora todos están en peligro otra vez: Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar y ella misma. _Todos_. Si los Volturi se enteran, irán a por cualquiera que haya podido tener relación directa con los Cullen y todos seguirán el mismo camino hasta la muerte.

Encolerizada, vuelve el torso por completo en la otra dirección para ver a la causante de todo aquello. Fue por ella por quien murió Laurent a manos de unos perros gigantes y será por ella y su estupidez por quien morirán todos. Lo único que causa es destrucción a su paso, también siendo un vampiro.

Sus instintos la quieren lanzar sobre ella para atacarla, pero sabe que eso no serviría de nada y además se estaría poniendo en un riesgo innecesario. Lo único que le queda es huir, luego lo hace.

Corre bosque a través sin ninguna dirección concreta, cualquiera le sirve en este momento. Corre y corre sin respirar, nada de aire mientras se quema poco a poco por dentro. No va a parar hasta llegar a casa, tiene que sacarles de allí y todos deben marcharse. Marcharse lejos.

Mucho antes de llegar siquiera a Anchorage, decide que es mejor no involucrarles en esa atrocidad. Empero, no sabe qué hacer; está demasiado aterrada y enfadada como para plantearse las verdaderas posibilidades que la situación ha puesto a su alcance. Solamente puede vislumbrar las imágenes de ese enorme lobo y de aquella niña, una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que la palabra traición resuena por toda su cabeza, mareándola.

Siempre han estado equivocados con respecto a Carlisle, nunca ha merecido su confianza y afecto. Nunca. Se toma las leyes por su mano haciendo y deshaciendo con ellas a su antojo, creando niños inmortales siglos después de ser totalmente prohibidos bajo pena de muerte. Debería haberse dado cuenta desde el momento en el que le ha permitido a su hijo Edward inmiscuirse con una humana, aquello ya era señal de algo más. Han sido demasiado ingenuos, hay cosas que, sencillamente, no se pueden permitir.

Y siente el dolor cabalgando rápidamente a través de sus entrañas, rasgando y partiéndolo todo. Quebrándola. Otra vez se ve sola en el mundo, huérfana y pequeña. Ya no tiene a Carlisle, ni a Esme, ni a ninguno de los Cullen porque todos son unos traidores que no piensan en los demás. No lo hicieron antes y no lo hacen ahora, sólo acatan lo que les interesa y ponen en peligro a aquellos que sí se preocupan por ellos.

_Primero licántropos y ahora niños inmortales_.

Después de recorrer todo el país de punta a punta y encontrarse nadando a través del océano, lo único que consigue hilar dentro de su cabeza es que debe haber justicia. Y si la hay, nadie más saldrá herido de ninguna forma. Las leyes están para cumplirse, por tanto, debe ser así por mucho que duela. Por mucho que se trate de su propia familia.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__: Irina NO se merecía ser el único personaje que muere. En absoluto, menos aún de esa forma. Jamás comprenderé ( ni quiero ) la retorcida mente de Meyer._

_Irina no me cae bien ni mal, precisamente porque no sabemos nada de ella aparte de sus motivaciones en plan superficial, sin embargo, su postura al delatar a los Cullen considero que tenía lógica proviniendo de donde provenía ella, independientemente de si estoy de acuerdo o no con ello. __Meyer debería revisar su concepto de lealtad ( entre otras cosas ), porque a mí es que ya me da miedo. _

_¿Qué tal? ¿Reviews? ¿Yes, yes? :D_


End file.
